Im Schatten der Legende
by Techno Snape
Summary: *Überarbeitet* Ron, der immer im Schatten Harry Potters gelebt hat. Eines Tages hält er es nicht mehr aus und bringt sich um. . .


Im Schatten der Legende  
Teil: 1/3

  


Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Ronald Weasley noch Harry Potter noch irgend eine andere Person aus Rowlings Meisterwerk.  
  
Summary: Ron ist in seinem siebten Schuljahr als alles über ihm zusammen bricht und er versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Doch auf dem Weg zum "Licht" begegnet er seinem Leben noch einmal.   
Warnings: [angst], [death?], [darkfic]  


Kommentar: Ich habe zwar jetzt schon das 5.te Buch gelesen da ich diese Geschichte jedoch nicht so stark ändern wollte habe ich die Tatsachen aus dem fünften Buch einfach mal außen vorgelassen.  
  
Ein warmes Licht leuchtet in der ferne und ich spüre wie sich wärme, freude und glück in meinem Herzen ausbreitet. Endlich hab ich mein altes Leben hinter mir gelassen. Und ist das nicht mein Großvater der mir entgegen lächelt? Er ruft mich... 'Ron, komm her! Hier ist es sehr schön' sagt er. Ich gehe, oder besser gesagt ich schwebe, weiter auf das herrliche Licht zu. Bin ich jetzt endlich Tod? Ihr scheint meine Entscheidung nicht zu verstehen, nicht zu begreifen wie es so weit gekommen ist. Doch ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen euch Meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Eine Geschichte von Eifersucht, Freundschaft, Liebe und Hass.  
  
Mein Name ist Ronald Weasley aber meine Freunde nennen mich schlicht Ron. Geboren bin ich am 1. März 1980 in einer kleinen Stadt in der nähe Londons. Ich bin das sechste Kind in einer Familie die sich eigentlich nicht einmal hätte zwei Kinder leisten könnte. Insgesamt sind wir zu siebt! 

Da wäre einmal der älteste von uns, Bill. Er arbeitet für Gringotts in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher. Er war in der Schule ein Musterschüler. Er war der erste Schulsprecher und auch nicht der letzte.  
  
Dann ist da Charlie, der zweit älteste. Ein hochbegabter Sucher und in seinen letzten beiden Jahren in Hogwarts sogar Mannschaftskapitän von Gryffindor. Er hätte sogar in der Englischen Nationalmannschaft spielen können aber er wollte lieber nach Transsylvanien und Drachen studieren. Talentverschwendung nenne ich das.   
  
Dann kommt Percy. Der Perfekte Percy. Immer Klassenbester und auch jetzt nach der Schule immer noch der beste. Er arbeitet im Ministerium. Selbstverständlich war auch er Schulsprecher, wie es sich für einen Weasley gehört Wie sollte es auch anders sein?! Der Perfekte Percy... immer Nummer eins.  
  
Meine Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George haben gerade ihr eigenes Geschäft eröffnet. Für Scherzartikel. Die beiden waren schon immer für jeden Spaß zu haben gewesen. Damals in Hogwarts waren sie sehr beliebt. Zwar nicht unbedingt die besten Schüler aber an Freunden hat es ihnen nie gemangelt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein hatten die Beiden noch mehr was sie auszeichnete. Und zwar hervorragende Fähigkeiten als Treiber welche sie in der Gryffindor Hausmannschaft unter beweis stellten.  
  
Dann komme ich. Ronald Weasley. Nichts besonderes. Nur der jüngste Sohn der immer die alten Sachen seiner Brüder auftragen musste. Sei es Zauberstab, Umhänge oder Haustiere. Alles hab ich von meinen größeren Brüdern bekommen. An mir war nichts besonders. Ich war weder besonders begabt noch konnte ich so gut Quidditch spielen das man mich in die Hausmannschaft hätte aufgenommen. 

Natürlich war ich bekannt. Ich war schließlich ein Weasley. Gut zuerkennen an den roten Haaren und unseren Sommersprossen. Und ich war nicht nur ein Weasley sondern auch der Freund, der angeblich beste Freund, von Harry Potter. Dem berühmten Harry Potter. Der arme Harry Potter der so früh seine Eltern verloren hatte durch den ach so gemeinen Lord Voldemort. Ja ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich spreche seinen Namen aus. Mir ist jetzt eh alles egal... was hat mein Leben mir den noch zubieten, das ich mich drum sorgen müsste?! Es ist eh bald vorbei...  
  
Aber ich habe noch jemanden vergessen. Die kleinste und das einzigste Mädchen und somit auch das Lieblingskind meiner Mutter, Ginny. Ginny brauchte keine besonderen Fähigkeiten sie war einfach nur Ginny. Ein Mädchen... das einzige Mädchen und damit was ganz besonderes.   
  
Und noch eine Person aus meinem Leben möchte ich euch nicht vor enthalten. Hermine. Mein Engel. Meine Liebe. Sie war mir früher immer eine Hilfe gewesen. Mit ihrer Intiligenz hat sie jedes noch so schwierige Problem gelöst und wenn ihr wissen mal nicht reichte hat sie einfach ihren Charme spielen lassen und alles lag ihr zu füßen. Ich hätte alles für sie getan, würde es noch immer machen. Doch auch das hat ER mir genommen. ER der Wolf im Schafspelz.  
  
Ich kann mich noch an unser erstes treffen erinnern. Er stand da. Vor der Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾. Er tat mir leid. So ganz alleine...  
  
Wäre ich doch damals nur weiter gegangen und hätte ihn Malfoy überlassen. Dann hätte ich nie so in seinem Schatten gestanden. Immer hieß es nur: 'Hey, da ist ja Potters Freund oder Weasley wo ist den Potter?' Das war eine harte Zeit.  
  
Im ersten Jahr schien noch alles Perfekt zu sein. Wir hatten zusammen viel Spaß gehabt. Uns schien nichts zu stören. Doch dann wurde es Weihnachten und zum ersten mal wurde mir klar das Potter jemand Besonderes war. Keine Person mit der ich Umgang haben sollte. Zu Weihnachten hatte er damals, wie sich später herausstellte, von Dumbledore den Tarnumhang seines Vaters bekommen. Ein Tarnumhang so selten und wunderschön. Und er hatte einen.  
  
Gott, war ich naiv als ich ihm folgte um den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen. Ich glaube ich hab es nur getan um jemand zu sein. Um von vornherein nicht nur Harrys Freund zu sein, sonder Ron. Ron Weasley der Professor McGonagalls Schachspiel geschlagen hat. Der Ron Weasley der sich für seine Freunde geopfert hat. Ron Weasley.  
  
Aber dann hieß es wieder: Harry Potter hat Du-weißt-schon-wen schon wieder besiegt. Harry Potter hat uns vor einer weiteren Katastrophe bewart. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Immer nur Harry Potter.  
  
Unser zweites Jahr begann schon in den Sommerferien als ich Fred und George erzählte das Harry mir nicht zurück schrieb. Die Beiden, so langweilig ihnen war, sagten gleich das sie ihn bei seinen Verwandten rausholen würden. Sie waren auch auf die Idee gekommen dazu das Auto zu nehmen und sie waren auch auf die Idee gekommen ein Seil mit zunehmen das wir später brauchten um das Gitter zu entfernen. Meine beiden Brüder hatten eh schon immer die besten Ideen. Und ich... ich war der Freund von Harry Potter welcher ihm noch nicht einmal schrieb. Weiter ging's in der Winkelgasse als der berühmte Gilderoy Lockhart sich mit ihm Fotografieren lies. Natürlich hat Harry so getan als sei ihm das alles peinlich aber tief in meinem inneren wusste ich, das er es genoss. So wie er es auch heute tat.  
  
Und dann, als wir zum Hogwarts Express wollten, kamen wir nicht durch die Absperrung und endlich, endlich war meine Chance mir einen Namen zu machen. Ron Weasley der mit dem Wagen seines Vaters nach Hogwarts kam und den berühmten Harry Potter dabei hatte. Da war der Name schon wieder... aber dieses mal nur an zweiter Stelle. Doch so einfach wie ich mir die ganze Fahrt vorgestellt hatte war es dann doch nicht. Gelandet sind wir in Hogwarts... aber leider mitten in der peitschenden Weide.  
  
Und dann an Halloween ging es in die nächste Runde. Mr Filchs Katze, Mrs Norris wurde versteinert und aufgehängt und wer war zufällig am Tatort? Harry, Hermine und ich. Natürlich viel gleich der Verdacht auf Harry. Er sei der Erbe Slytherins und ein gemeines Monster. ER, der Erbe Slytherins... das ich nicht lache. Doch diese Unterstellung der anderen wurde nur noch mehr bestätigt, als sich herausstellte das er, der berühmte Harry Potter, ein Parselmund war. Genau wie Salazar Slytherin und Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Damit war für die meisten klar, dass er der böse war der Reih um ging und Muggelstämmige abschlachten wollte. Er, der eine Muggelstämmige Mutter hatte. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals. Der berühmte Harry Potter dreht durch. Natürlich wusste ich das er es nicht war, der die Muggelstämmigen angegriffen hatte. Doch wer hätte mir, Ron Weasley, schon geglaubt? Erst als auch Hermine dem Angriff zum Opfer fiel glaubten alle Harry und kamen wieder angeschissen. Als sei nie etwas gewesen. Wie feige. Natürlich wollten Harry und ich herausfinden was die Schüler angriff und zu Stein werden lies. Wir folgten, so doof wie wir waren, einem Tipp Hagrids. Er sagte wir sollten den Spinnen folgen, was wir dann auch taten. Als wir dann im Wald waren und uns die Spinnen zu sich geholt hatten, um uns zu fressen hätte es mich nicht gewundert hätte Aragog gesagt: Fresst nur den rothaarigen, der andere ist Harry Potter!  
  
Zu guter letzt wurde Ginny entführt. Meine geliebte Schwester. Ich mag sie genau wie ich meine anderen Geschwister mag, nur ist es hart immer in ihrem Schatten zu stehen.  
  
Entführt von einer Erinnerung Voldemorts. Entführt in die Kammer des Schreckens, wo der Basilisk sein Unwesen treibt. Als Harry und ich herausgefunden hatten was es war, wollten wir natürlich helfen. Doch wie das Schicksal so spielt konnte sich alleine Harry Potter als Held beweisen und ich musste Steine schleppen. Und als wir dann mit Ginny zurück kamen vielen meine Eltern, nach dem sie Ginny beinahe erdrückt hatten, Harry um den Hals. Harry Potter war ja auch wichtiger als ihr eigener Sohn. Ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut. ... C'est la vie.  
  
Endlich war das zweite Schuljahr zu Ende und damals war ich traurig, dass ich Harry erst nach den Ferien wieder sehen würde. Damals als es mir noch nicht bewusst war wie sehr ich unter ihm litt.  
  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
  
A/N :So das ist jetzt die Überarbeitete Version von "Im Schatten der Legende" und ich hoffe doch sehr das sie ein wenig verbessert werden konnte. Und wenn nicht, mir mal wieder egal. Ich hatte, in den Ferien, mal ein wenig Zeit und dachte überarbeite ich mal alles. Aber was solls. 

Ich danke dann eben noch mal meiner neuen Beta-Readerin Ebu die eigentlich genau so schlecht in Deutsch ist wie ich. Aber was solls. Vier Augen sehen mehr als Einanhalb! ^^  
  
© Techno Snape 

  



End file.
